The present invention relates generally to a combination of tool kits, and more particularly to such a combination of tool kits, which uses magnetic attraction to detachably secure two tool kits together.
A bicycle tool kit is comprised of a set of tool members with different size or shape. In some bicycle repair works, one particular hand tool is used. In some other bicycle repair works (for example, tightening or loosening a screw bolt and a nut), two different hand tools should be used at the same time. Therefore, a combination of tool kits with various tool members is developed and is detachable easily when it is in use. Taiwan Utility Model No. 134699 discloses a magnetic attraction type combination of tool kits, which comprises a first tool kit and a second tool kit detachably fastened together. The first tool kit is provided with a recess and a retaining element disposed in the recess. The second tool kit is provided with a locating block. When attaching the locating block to the recess, the retaining element is forced into engagement with the locating block to secure the second tool kit to the first tool kit. When separating the tool kits, the user must disengage the retaining element from the locating block at first.
Taiwan patent publication No. 366864 discloses another design of magnetic attraction type combination of tool kits, which comprises a first tool kit having a coupling hole, and a second tool kit having a rotary retaining block. The rotary retaining block is fastened to the coupling hole through a rotary motion to secure the tool kits together. When fastening or separating the tool kits, the tool kits are kept in a particular direction, and then the rotary retaining block is rotated through an angle.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a combination of tool kits, which enables two tool kits to be easily fastened to each other or detached from each other.
To achieve the above object, a combination of tool kits comprises a first tool kit having a holder base and a set of tool members respectively installed in the holder base, a second tool kit, the second tool kit comprising a holder base and a set of tool members respectively installed in the holder base, and a pair of magnetic attraction members respectively mounted in the holder base of the first tool kit and the holder base of the second tool kit to provide magnetic attraction, thereby enabling the first tool kit and the second tool kit to be detachably fastened to each other by the force of the magnetic attraction.